Problem: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{2t - 7}{8t + 3} \times \dfrac{1}{6}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{(2t - 7) \times 1} {(8t + 3) \times 6}$ $r = \dfrac{2t - 7}{48t + 18}$